KI
Ki is the life energy of all living things. It’s one of key aspects in Domain Arts. Living beings are constantly releasing small amounts of KI when enough is accumulated in one place it creates something called a Sphere of influence. The sphere's shape and size vary depending on the source. Since KI is often leaking into the atomsphere this excess of raw KI creates a larger sphere of influence called a Domain. The KI in a domain is so vast that each domain has its own distinct KI Type. This distinct KI is the energy that powers Artifacts which is why Artifacts are given Domain Rank, World Rank, and KI rank as Artifacts power will be determined by the other 2 when away from its Domain. KI and Sphere of influence For a non-trained KI user, the most they can do is influence people who have a weaker. This influence can be as subtle as a suggestion or forceful as a command. For example, if an adult tells a child “imaginary friends” and “monsters” are real they will believe it because the adult has unknowingly influenced the child Sphere of influence with their KI. As the child gets older his Sphere won't be influenced as easily. This is a common occurrence for non-Ki users. When a person focuses their KI around them they start to develop something called a sphere of influence. The Sphere can be used for offense or defense. 'Sphere Types' a person Sphere falls in either 2 categories each with their own version: Ko seido and *'YIn:' People who value power over control. They have poor control but lots of KI while they're sphere might not be the hardest they are able to use output more energy. *'Yang:' People who value control over power. They aren't able to constantly make new spheres there Sphere is solid making them very durable. 'Sphere Applications' A person can use their sphere in 4 different ways each different based on what type of user they are. # Ko Seido Emit: They are able to emit their KI out in a small radius and give details on things there KI has hit. Conceal: able to hide their KI completely but leaves them defenseless vs Artifacts and Reinforce: Able to harden add more KI to provide a better defense or offense 2.Ko End Emit: Emit KI in a large radius person sphere is destroyed they will lose all the Ki that was in that sphere and would have to Offensively you can use your own Sphere as a weapon and can deliver devastating physical and mental attacks. While defensively you can protect yourself from those attacks. Even people not trained in KI can sometimes influence into doing things jjsa Creating this sphere is the first lesson a person must go through. Most people are unaware and can unknowingly affect the people around them. This is often seen when people of authority like parents Artifacts are another source of KI as their KI comes directly from their domain of origin. Thus they come from extrally Steps into mastering KI KI and Domain The KI in a Domain is unique because it will enhance the KI for people with similar KI Type as they will be compatible with that Domain. People with different KI types will be at a disadvantage as they will find it hard to draw in a different KI type. Another drawback is that instead of slowly losing KI like normally they will lose KI at a faster rate. If the user runs out of KI they will die. This is why travel between Domains is dangerous.To combat this and allow people to travel you must graduate from one of the 7 Great Academy located in Each of the 5 Great Domains. KI masters are the exception as they can naturally keep their KI inside and during combat can draw from their Artifacts KI or convert some of the Domain KI into the appropriative KI type. People who have mastery of KI and can explore other domains are called Xplorers. KI and Artifacts If the KI in the Domain is compatible with the Artifact the user will be able to utilize its full power. The Artifacts are given 3 different rankings based on the amount of KI their respective domain has blessed the artifacts.The more popular the Artifact is outside of its Domain the higher its World rank will be thus the easier it can be used in foreign domains. Artifacts with the highest amount of KI are from the GOD Series.